An Unforgettable Christmas
by Lisa'Mckenna
Summary: Hermione passe ce Noël seul, enfin presque...


**Coucou ! Alors voilà le deuxième OS qui là est de moi (DM). Donc pour vous rappeler un peu c'est un challenge que j'ai fait avec MD qui est de faire un OS Dramione pendant Noël. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. A la fin je mettrais une chanson (qui je trouve va bien dans le contexte de l'histoire), voilà bon sur ce bonne lecture ! Et encore Joyeux Noël, Merry Christmas !**

 **An** **Unforgettable** **Christmas**

Hermione marchait depuis dix minutes seule dans la neige. Elle grelottait malgré son énorme veste en moumoutte. C'était Noël, elle était seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Cela faisait un an que la guerre était terminé et pourtant, elle se sentait plus que seule. Elle ne parlait plus à Harry, Ron et Ginny car elle avait décidé de déménager à Epsom (1), une petite ville dans le Surrey pas loin de Londres. Depuis, elle ne répondait plus à leurs messages et ne voyait plus personne : elle se renfermait sur elle. De toute façon c'était mieux comme ça car tous lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle voudrait oublier. Et puis ses parents ne se souvenait plus d'elle car dû aux attaques des Mangemorts, elle avait dû les oublietter pour leurs survies. Depuis, elle ne les a plus jamais vu, de toute façon maintenant, ils étaient allés habiter à Sydney, en Australie. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec Poudlard et ne regrettait pas car malgré les bons, les très bons souvenirs, il y avait aussi les mauvais et c'était ceux-là qu'elle voulait à tout prit oublier.

Maintenant elle avait sa propre librairie et ce débrouillais pas trop mal… Pourtant elle avait toujours le sentiment d'un manque, plus particulièrement d'une personne qui lui manqué énormément depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, assit sur un banc seul dans un petit parc. Ses éternels cheveux blonds presque blancs ébouriffés ce qui le rendait affreusement beau, son visage neutre sans aucunes émotions enfin non juste de la tristesse, de la solitude, de la fatigue et du manque et elle aussi, il lui manquait mais pour être franche, ils s'étaient rarement vu pendant toutes ses années donc c'est un peu… comment dire… bizarre ? non mais, elle pouvait être sûr de quelque chose : elle l'aimait toujours. Malgré tout c'est la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse et elle ne regrettait nullement cela. Après tout, maintenant plus personne ne pouvait les juger puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne qu'ils connaissaient ici, enfin juste eux mais eux ne comptés pas…

En septième année, ils s'étaient revus pour une dernière fois et puis après ils avaient décidés de se quitter, pensant ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais vous savez quoi, je pense qu'en fait, ils seraient encore ensemble malgré toutes les choses qui les opposaient : lui ses parents et elle mes amis… Car le lien de l'amour, et le plus grand lien qu'il existe…

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se revoir…

 **XXX**

Elle devait se rapprochée de lui car la distance entre lui et elle était plus qu'insurmontable. Tout de même, elle décida de se rapprocher en évitant qu'il remarque sa présence. Et c'est là qu'il la vit… avec un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers elle pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Ces beaux yeux gris métalliques prenaient tout le temps une teinte de bleue quand il la voyait… Et puis il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle réduisant la distance entre eux de quelques centimètres. Par réflexe, Hermione recula et ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de sourire et de lui dire :

-Je te fais peur…

-Non… non c'est juste un réflexe… désolée si je t'ai étonnée…

Suite à sa réponse, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle avec un sourire radieux avant de l'enlacer tendrement par la taille… Hermione était partagée entre de la joie et de la tristesse, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver et pourtant elle se disait qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle pendant plus de sept ans et elle ne pouvait même pas penser qu'il était là en chair et en os et que plus rien de pouvais encore les séparer…

Et c'est à cette pensée qu'elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras musclés en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Lui raffermit sa prise en faisant de même…

-Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'appellation de son prénom la fit frissonner, c'était la première fois depuis sept ans qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler comme ça…

-Rien… rien c'est juste que jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu sois là en ce moment et j'aie un peu de mal à croire que tout cela est vrai… tu comprends ?

-Oui, oui je comprends. Moi aussi je n'y arrive pas à y croire mais je sais que tout cela est réel. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve Hermione, c'est la réalité…

-Alors, tu peux me promettre que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ?

-Je te le promets…

Et sur cette magnifique promesse, il fit une chose qui changea toute sa vie : sa déclaration envers elle. Mais pas une déclaration gnangnan et théâtrale. Juste une phrase, un mot enfin deux qui sont pour plusieurs personnes la dévotion à une relation forte et éternel.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Je t'aime Drago.

Et ce fut la phrase qui lia à jamais Hermione et Drago d'une manière dont personne ne saura la raison mais ça ils s'en moquaient, puisqu'ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Après leurs déclarations furtive, Hermione attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Ce qu'elle fit avec fougue tout en posant ses mains sur son torse pour approfondir le baiser et commencer un ballet de langues endiablées…

Et c'est comme ça que fut mon « Unforgettable Christmas » (2) qui nous lia à une promesse éternel… que jamais personne ne pourra briser… personne.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **La déclaration d'amour**_ __

 _ **Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_

 _ **Quand je suis seule et que je peux inventer  
Que tu es là tout près de moi  
Je peux m'imaginer tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_

 _ **Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout**_

 _ **Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça  
Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas  
J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_

 _ **Une déclaration, ma déclaration  
**_

 _ **Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour  
Pour te parler de nous  
Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours  
C'est tout**_

 _ **Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver  
Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras  
Je rêve que je te fais tout bas  
Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_

 _ **Je t'aime quand tu es près de moi**_

 _ **Je t'aime quand tu n'es pas là**_

 _ **Je pense à toi**_

 _ **Je t'aime quand tu souri**_

 _ **Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,  
Des images avec toi,  
Des voyages avec toi  
Je me sens bien quand tu es là**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_

 _ **Je t'aime quand tu es triste  
Et que tu ne dis rien  
Je t'aime quand je te parle  
Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas  
Je me sens bien, quand tu es là**_

 _ **Une déclaration, ma déclaration**_ (3) Paroles non chantés

 **Alors bien ? Bon pour ceux qui ne savent pas Epsom (1) c'est la ville où est né Tom Felton (l'acteur de Drago Malefoy dans les films d'Harry Potter). Pour les nuls en anglais (désolée) « Unforgettable Christmas » signifie « Noël Inoubliable » d'où le titre « An Unforgettable Christmas » qui signifie « Un Noël Inoubliable ». Et pour finir cette chanson (3) « La Déclaration d'amour » est une chanson de France Gall, écrite et composé par Michel Berger en 1974.** **Première chanson écrite par Berger pour Gall,** _ **La Déclaration d'amour**_ **permet à la chanteuse de relancer durablement** **sa carrière.**

 **Laisser des commentaires ! A plus !**


End file.
